¿No era la labor de la esperanza mantenerte brillante?
by Nieves JS
Summary: La vida a veces nos arrebata lo que más amamos en este oscuro mundo. Takari. [Fic junto a Sanlina].
1. Yo creo en ti

¡Hola nuevamente!

Hoy vengo junto con alguien especial y dramática (?). Junto a **Sanlina** , hemos escrito esta maravillosa historia. Se advierte que no es una Takari pintado de rosa, están advertidos.

 **Digimon no nos pertenecen, si fuera así, estaría 100% dramatizado todo.**

* * *

 **I**

Yo creo en ti

* * *

—Nunca me habría imaginado que tanta luz podría cegarte y hundirte en lo más profundo de la oscuridad...—murmuró con rabia, fijando su mirada en la muchacha que un día había sido todo su mundo—. ¡Debes detenerte, Hikari, esto es una locura! ¡Yo sé que tú no eres así, reacciona antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Yo creo en ti, por favor!

La escena no era un lugar muy bonito. Odaiba estaba destruida y la oscuridad se escondía en todos lados. Manchas rojas salpicaban el suelo, cuerpos descuartizados y esparcidos por los suelos agrietados. El cielo, en sí, se encontraba oscuro, como el corazón de la castaña que se acercaba de a poco al rubio.

—¿Crees en mí? —rió sarcástica—. Vamos, idiota... no me hagas reír, ¿no tienes suficiente con que haya asesinado a tus amiguitos?

Takeru, al oír aquellas palabras, apretó los dientes con frustración y dio un paso adelante

—¡Yo sé que la Hikari que conozco jamás habría hecho algo así! ¡Algo te está pasando! —Gritó, sus puños aún se encontraban cerrados, provocando que sus nudillos se tiñeran de blanco—. ¡Me juré a mí mismo que siempre te protegería, no descansaré hasta traerte de nuevo a la luz!

Una sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro de la castaña. Comenzó a acercarse más y más hacia Takeru. El rostro de él se había vuelto blanquecino a causa del miedo, pero aún así no se movió, simplemente apretó con fuerza sus ojos.

—Yo creo en ti... —volvió a musitar.

Los labios de la única Yagami con vida formaban cada vez más grande su sonrisa. Empezó a jugar con sus manos, haciéndose la inocente mientras los metros se acortaban, entre ella y el rubio, con cada paso.

La espera, para Takeru, se hacía eterna. A cada segundo que pasaba, más difícil era para el chico mantener su voluntad fuerte y no escapar corriendo. La muchacha, heredera del emblema de la luz, llegó a él. Con un dedo, tocó la nariz del rubio provocando que él abra los ojos y arquee una ceja, algo confuso.

—¿A caso estás jugando conmigo? —preguntó, agarrándola de la muñeca.

—Tal vez…

Inconsciente, Takeru comenzó a agarrarla cada vez con más fuerza

—Basta…

Hikari comenzó a reír como desquiciada. Su risa podía causar escalofríos a cualquiera que la oyera, hasta llegarían a llorar los niños al solo oír un poco.

—¡He dicho que basta! —gritó Takeru, harto de la situación.

Los ojos rubíes de Hikari miraron al chico, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa espeluznante.

—¿Basta de qué?

—¡De todo! —La mano del rubio se apretaba con más fuerza al brazo de la castaña—. ¡Basta de juegos, basta de oscuridad! ¡Basta!

—Jamás parará. El único final es la muerte, Ta-ke-ru —murmuró en su oído, pronunciando cada silaba con lentitud, remarcando el nombre del heredero de la esperanza.

—¿La tuya o la mía? —Respondió él, con una sarcástica sonrisa.

—La tuya... —ahora fue el turno de ella de sonreír, mientras acomodaba la camisa del chico—. Tú generas la oscuridad...

—Permíteme discrepar, aquí lo único que debe morir es esa oscuridad que te está corrompiendo. ¡Detente de una vez! ¡Vuelve a ser tú!

—Ay, Takeru... ¿acaso no entiendes? —rió ella, mientras se soltaba de él.

Los labios de Takeru se curvaron, confuso de aquella pregunta. Dudaba de percibir a qué se refería con eso.

—¿Qué debo entender?

—Por tu culpa, por tu odio hacia el poder de las sombras, es que la oscuridad se apodera de mi... —sonrió con frialdad.

—¿Q-qué? ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No puede serlo!

—Claro que lo es. Piénsalo.

—Hikari... yo...

Ella sonrió y se apartó un poco de él para luego mirarlo con odio. Takeru dirigió su mirada al suelo, dejándose así engañar por lo contrario. ¿A caso podría ser su culpa? Pero, de pronto, el rubio sintió algo arcándolo.

Los dos primeros segundos le supusieron un shock, no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, las dos manos de la contraria le apretaban el cuello, quitándole la respiración, ¿desde cuándo era tan fuerte?

—P-por favor... y-yo creo en ti —dijo a duras penas, segundos antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

Creemos que es un proyecto muy, muy loco.

Lamentamos si hay alguna falta de ortografía, mañana lo corregiremos mejor.

¡Espero les haya gustado!


	2. El comienzo de un día normal

Primero que nada, me lamento por mi parte. FF no me ha funcionado estos días y no he publicado casi nada pero, ahora que todo está bien, decidimos presentar esta segunda parte.

Advertencia (?): Este capítulo contiene más diálogos de lo que debería.

 **Digimon no nos pertenecen, si fuera así, estaría 100% dramatizado todo.**

* * *

 **II**

El comienzo de un día normal

* * *

 _._

 _—P-por favor... y-yo creo en ti —dijo a duras penas, segundos antes de perder la consciencia._

 _._

* * *

 **Semanas antes.**

* * *

Todo había comenzado hace relativamente poco, era un día cómo cualquier otro, el cielo estaba de un triste color gris, al igual que lo estaría la alma de la muchacha en un tiempo no muy distante.

El agua caía en pequeñas gotas, gotas que el joven rubio observaba desde sus clases de Literatura, en su salón. Su mejor amiga, Hikari, aún no llegaba. Había que admitir que Takeru estaba preocupado, la muchacha siempre se había caracterizado por su puntualidad, siempre lograba ser la primera en llegar.

Resopló y se acercó a Daisuke, quizás él supiese algo.

—Oye… ¿sabes si Hikari está enferma… o algo así?

—Hmmm… no, ella siempre avisa.

—También es siempre la primera en llegar… Estoy preocupado

—Tal vez se retrase por la lluvia…

—Solo caen unas gotas, no es ningún diluvio, Daisuke… Voy a llamarla, si viene el profesor dile que he ido al baño– proclamó saliendo rápidamente al pasillo sin ni siquiera esperar a que Daisuke respondiese.

—Bien… —murmuro el joven Motomiya a la nada.

Takeru marcó el número de la castaña, era perfectamente consciente de que quizás estuviese exagerando, pero quería asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

—¿Hola…? —Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—Hikari… —murmuró—. ¿Dónde estás? La clase está a punto de empezar…

—Estoy yendo para allá…

—¿Por qué te has retrasado?

—Se me voló el paraguas y luego caí en un charco…– murmuró deprimida.

—¿Entonces estás bajo la lluvia? Puedo ir a buscarte en un momento, si quieres… ¿Dónde estás exactamente?

—No lo sé…

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?– el rubio frunció el ceño.

—Creo que me perdí…– suspiró

—¿Qué ves?

—Edificios… una plaza…

—Eso no es muy concreto…

—Le preguntaré a alguien…

—De acuerdo… voy a colgar, cuando lo sepas vuelve a llamarme, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo…

Takeru cortó la llamada y se sentó en el suelo a esperar. No podía dejar de ver, por la ventana, como la lluvia seguía. Tenía miedo de que ella se enfermara, recordando que pasaba con facilidad. De un momento a otro y, con mucha rapidez al parecer, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—¿Diga? —respondió el rubio, sabiendo que era ella.

—Me ha robado la mochila… —suspiró—. Hoy no es un buen día.

—¿Qué? —arqueó las cejas, confundido—. ¿Quién?

—El señor… le estaba por preguntar dónde me encontraba o si sabía cómo llegar al instituto…

Al oír eso, los nudillos de Takeru se tornaron en un color pálido al estar apretando los puños con mucha fuerza. La rabia recorrió sus venas como por arte de magia.

—No te muevas… —proclamó y colgó la llamada.

Ágilmente, Takeru entró a su clase. Sus compañeros fijaron la mirada en él, sin saber qué era lo que estaba por hacer.

—¡Takaishi! —Gritó enfurecido el profesor, pero el rubio hizo caso omiso, simplemente agarró su mochila –en la cual esperaba Patamon– y salió sin dar explicación alguna.

 **…**

En otro lugar, Hikari se encontraba rendida ya. Se había sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas mientras apoyaba la barbilla en sus rodillas. Takeru se había escabullido del instituto y, tras esconderse en un callejón, dejó salir a su compañero.

—Patamon, rápido, transfórmate en Pegasusmon. Tenemos que ir a buscar a Hikari.

El Digimon obedeció y, en un instante, ambos ya se encontraban surcando los cielos mientras el chico inspeccionaba las calles de Odaiba… inútilmente.

Hikari no parecía estar en ningún lado, eso provocaba que el miedo y sus nervios aumentaran con sencillez, pero finalmente…

—¡Pegasusmon, ahí! ¡Aterriza! —Gritó, señalando una figura femenina.

El Digimon obedeció, sin lugar a dudas, tenía que ser ella. Rápidamente se bajó el rubio del lomo de su Digimon y corrió en dirección a la muchacha.

—Te encontré… —pronunció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a la par que le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

Ella simplemente aceptó y se levantó, provocando que el agua gotease su uniforme.

—Estás empapada… si quieres podemos llevarte a casa para que te cambies de ropa, de todas formas, llegaremos tarde a la clase de Literatura.

—No te preocupes, tengo el uniforme de gimnasia en mi casillero.

—Cómo quieras —respondió colocando ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Caminó hacia Pegasusmon e hizo un gesto, con la cabeza, para que la castaña lo siguiese.

—La oscuridad se apoderará… y todo llegará a su fin… —murmuró ella mirando el oscuro cielo que se encontraba sobre ellos. Oscuro al estar nublado en pleno día de invierno.

—¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo? —Preguntó Takeru, observándola.

—No, nada…

* * *

De parte de ambas, seguramente haya cambio de idiomas en cada párrafo (cosa que no expliqué en el anterior capítulo). Sanly es de España y yo de Argentina por lo que se notará mucho los cambios drásticos del idioma. No sé cómo piensen que escribimos este Fic y, si les contáramos, les parecería muy loco.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
